


In a Name

by maturesociopath



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Car Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:32:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2212488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maturesociopath/pseuds/maturesociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens to the Impala when Sam and Dean are dead?</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a Name

The ad in the paper was small, inconspicuous, as if someone wanted it not to be noticed. ‘For Sale: 1967 Chevy Impala, very good condition. Noise in the vent when heat comes on, army man stuck in the ash tray. Over 200,000 miles, but still runs perfectly. If interested, contact Castiel at 713-920-8635. Any offer will be considered.’  


The oldest brother, Henry, saw the ad while looking for a car in the newspaper.  


“Hey John, come here and look at this.” He called, and John came. “Look at this car ad.”  


John read it over and snorted. “Henry, if you really believe someone will take what little money we can spend for a ’67 Impala, you really have lost it.”  


Henry rolled his eyes but kept insisting. “It does say any offer will be considered, even if they don’t want our small amount, they have to consider it.”  


John sighed. “Fine, we’ll go look at it, but don’t get your hopes up.”  


The address that Castiel gave them was a small house outside of Lawrence, Kansas, not too far from the cemetery. When they pulled up, Castiel was waiting outside by the car.  


As soon as he had parked the car, Henry was out and fawning over the Impala. John laughed at his brothers’ antics and followed more slowly. Castiel watched Henry cooing at the car with a sad smile on his face, and John suspected there was a lot of history behind the car.  


“I’m sorry for wasting your time. I know we can’t offer a lot of money, but my brother really wanted to see the car.”  


Castiel smiled at John and shook his head. “It is, by all means, fine. Your offer is actually exactly what I was looking for. Money isn’t an issue for me; the car and I have a lot of memories and I’d rather she go to a good home.”  


John looked up, slightly shocked. “Wait… you mean you’re accepting our offer?”  


Castiel nodded. “You boys are exactly what she needs. I can see you’ll take good care of her.”  


Henry stuck his head around the side of the car. “Did you just say this gorgeous car is gonna be ours?”  


Castiel nodded again and Henry whooped. “I told you John! I told you!”  


John grinned widely and pulled the wad of cash out of his pocket. “Here’s all we have. Though it doesn’t seem like nearly enough. If there’s ever anything you need I’d be glad to help, well around school.”  


Castiel took the money and shook his head. “No, please. Like I said, this car and I have a lot of history. I need her to be taken care of. And thank you, I’ll keep that in mind. I may take you up on that offer.” He put the money in the pocket of the trench coat he was wearing and pulled out a set of car keys. “Henry, come here.”  


Henry strode around the back of the car and to where Castiel and John were talking.  


“Yeah, what’s up?”  


“This car… she’s seen a lot. She was… is very important. She saved the world once or twice. She used to be owned by two brothers… Two very important brothers. They were my friends. I want your promise that you’ll take care of her. Can you promise me that?” Henry nodded solemnly and Castiel continued. “This car meant the world to one man and she took care of him. She’s a good car…. And her name is Baby.”


End file.
